


Happy Earthiversary

by Athetos



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, For The Hundreds of Pearls zine, Gen, Green pearl - Freeform, Pearl Solidarity, Watermelon Tourmaline - Freeform, gemsona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athetos/pseuds/Athetos
Summary: Green Pearl hasn't been on Earth long, but the other Pearls always do their best to make her feel welcome.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Hundreds of Pearls Zine





	Happy Earthiversary

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for The Hundreds of Pearls Zine, a zine celebrating Pearlsonas and Pearl solidarity! It's both a physical and digital zine that has recently shipped, and we've all been allowed to publish our pieces. It's full of amazing art and beautifully written fics, so please consider checking it out! This piece features my own original characters, Green Pearl and Watermelon Tourmaline.
> 
> https://hundredsofpearls.itch.io/hundreds-of-pearls-zine

_She saluted her Jade, forcing her muscle to comply with the simple task even though they so badly wanted to rebel. It took centuries of practice to keep a placid expression on her face, instead of the ferocious anger that was heating up her holographic form. As soon as her superior turned her back to her, she allowed the corners of her lips to dip into a furious scowl, her hands making rude gestures that only other pearls would understand. She was tired of being a servant, of being a glorified errand girl. She was the one who was supposed to be in the lab, mixing chemicals, studying microscopic creatures, writing research papers..._

“Green? Dozing off again? It’s a bit early for your afternoon nap, isn’t it?” 

Green Pearl lifted her head from her folded arms, blinking the remaining vestiges of sleep from her bleary eyes as she wiped a rather embarrassing amount of drool off her chin with her sleeve. She had once again fallen asleep at her desk in Little Homeworld, a dogeared and heavily marked up textbook open to a diagram of the human cerebrovascular system. She didn’t have to turn in her seat to realize that her girlfriend Watermelon Tourmaline was standing in the doorway to her cramped study, a teasing smile on her lips and a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Why, Melon? What time is it?” With a mighty stretch that would have cracked her joints (if her constructed body had had any), she rose to her feet, pushing the chair out from beneath her, turning to face her companion.

Melon chuckled, the pink stripes streaking her teal face creasing into a fruity grin. “It’s only eleven-thirty. Your research not that interesting today?”

Green groaned. Even though she and Melon had been on Earth for a few months now, it was clear her circadian rhythms were still in sync with Sarvig S-73, the verdant planet where the two had served Jade, working tirelessly in their biology lab. The planet’s days were only a handful of earth hours long, and for almost a century, the pair had adapted to working for five hours at a time, then sleeping for three. While Melon adjusted to Earth’s long days quickly, to Green they often felt nearly endless, and she frequently found herself taking at least one power nap in the middle of her work.

“No, it’s fascinating, actually - did you know that brain freeze is caused by increased blood flow to the brain?” 

Melon shook her head, still grinning, reaching out to place a gentle hand on the pearl’s shoulder. “No, I didn’t. I don’t even know why humans have blood, other than that it makes for fun effects in those horror movies.” Green grimaced; while she didn’t mind watching the grotesque films with her partner, she found herself unable to truly enjoy them thanks to all the inconsistencies about the human body they presented. But it was worth it just to hold her much larger and stronger girlfriend in her arms during the numerous jump scares. “You know I don’t really understand that stuff, but I love what makes you happy, so you’ll have to tell me all about it, later. But for now, the other pearls asked me to gather you.”

This was unexpected. While the pearls who had migrated to Earth formed a close-knit community and held weekly gatherings to discuss future events and ways to assist the pearls who were offplanet and in less than savory situations, there were no meetings planned for today, and they were always scheduled at least twenty four hours in advance.

Melon noticed the confusion on her girlfriend’s face, and shrugged in response. “Hey, I don’t know what it’s about either, but I don’t think it’s _too_ important. Not an emergency situation, or anything like that.” She squeezed her shoulder tighter, and offered her a wink. “But, scientist that you are, I bet you’re dying to find out.”

Curiosity thoroughly piqued, Green placed her own hand over Melon’s, nodding determinedly. “You’re right! Lead the way, love.” 

Melon escorted her through Little Homeworld, both waving to the myriad gems they passed. They were relatively popular in the small city; Melon was a bouncy, extroverted architect, often out and about with many a wild story to tell, while Green, despite mostly keeping to herself, was friendly and charismatic, and more than happy to ramble excitedly about her latest findings comparing gem and human physiology to anyone who was interested.

Green was more than a little surprised when they took her past the usual meeting hall and to the barn, where all the celebrations were held. The door was cracked open, no sound or movement coming from within. “Are you sure this is where they are, Melon?”

“Positive.” The tourmaline slapped her on the back, with just enough force to propel her a few steps forward. “Now, go in there and get them, tiger.” 

Puzzled and slightly nervous, but also intrigued, the pearl pulled the door all the way open and stepped inside. 

“Happy Earthiversary!” 

Green froze in her tracks, eyes wide. All the pearls - several dozen, right now - were gathered inside, wearing colorful party hats they must have gotten from that new store on the boardwalk. Balloons and glasses of punch were held in their hands, even by the pearls who didn’t typically consume liquids. A large poster hung on the far wall, dominated by a swirling blue and green water painted earth. The center table held plates of food, with a large cake decorated with strawberries and buttercream dollops sitting proudly in the middle.

“I’ve been here a year, already?” Green was overcome with emotion. She knew that Earthiverssaries were held for every pearl, but for some reason, it never occurred to her that they’d throw a party for her, too.

She was pulled into a massive group hug, and as tears fell from her eyes and a smile grew on her face, she realized she was finally home.


End file.
